Gruvia Week 2014
by NollyLvn
Summary: This is my participatement of Gruvia 2014! Hehe! It sucks, I know. But hey, life is sucks sometimes. -Maybe AU, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

This is unimportant.

I think I'll participate in Gruvia Week 2014! Eventhough I doubt myself, I won't be able to keep up with the experts hehehe I'm very sorry minna.

Here is the prompts:

Day 1 : ambiguity

Day 2 : nervous

Day 3 : change

Day 4 : first

Day 5 : longing

Day 6 : heat

Day 7 : forever

You guys, make something too! Don't tell a soul but I've already written the first day! XD I will support you guys!

I CAN'T WAIT!


	2. One: Ambiguity

For Gruvia week! This is the first time I participate! Please, I'm not an expert in the world of authors. Forgive me for any misspell or wrong grammar XD

AND I'M SO BUSY I MIGHT NOT UPDATE IN TIME! SORRY!

''

**Day One: Ambiguity**

''

Mummy

It was dinner time, and Juvia was cooking for her and for her boyfriend. And since she was a water mage, she never bleed. All she felt was hurt but no bleed came out of her body.

_I wonder, what if I cut myself… _"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, surprised from her small cry, then he saw her finger erupting a red stinky liquid. "Juvia, you are bleeding!"

"Wow…" was all she could mutter, "So this is how it feels when you bleed."

"I'll bandage you," he declared while standing up, ready to look for the first aids.

Now, she was out of her bloody trance, "Bandage Juvia?!"

"Yes, now what?" he found the first aids and took out a roll of bandage

"Gray-sama wants to make Juvia a mummy?!" she got up and ran to Natsu's apartment, where she knew the NaLu couple was also having a sweet dinner.

"That's not it! Juvia, come back here! Hey!" he shouted but his voice was nowhere near her anymore, she was already in front of Natsu's door.

"Lucy! Natsu-san!"

"What is it, Juvia?" Lucy opened the door, with Natsu not far behind her.

"Gray-sama wants to mummify Juvia!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde and the Fire Dragon Slayer screamed in shock before shooting daggers at the Ice Mage. A hell about to break loose.

Oh shit.

''

Ich Liebi Dick

"Mornin'," Gray finally greeted his two years girlfriend who was currently holding a very thick book that rivalled Levy's history books. Juvia only patted the seat next to her to signal him to sit beside her, looking ignorant subconsciously.

"Morning, Gray-sama," the blunette replied, eyes still fixed on the page. Seems like it was taking all of her consentration, or she was just so stupid that she couldn't understand eventhough she had been focusing on whatever it is for almost ten minutes.

"Now what're you doing?" He sat as he peeked through her wavy blue locks.

"Just trying to learn some Germany, or Germanese?" She mumbled, then her blue orbs moved to the upper left of her eyes as if looking for something in her mind. "Or Germanish? Or Germanian?" She seemed confused. "Juvia doesn't know what is it called!"

Oh, so that book she was holding is an English-Germany Dictionary. What? Is it from Oxford or something like that? "Easy, there. Probably Germany's language is called Germany. Just go with it."

"Oh, okay." She wrote three meaningful words on the last page of the dictionary and showed it to him. Before she chant happily "Read!"

Gray frowned, narrowing his midnight eyes to see clearer, "_Ich liebi d..._ What the- Juvia?" he suddenly looked at her with disbelive. "What are you trying to say?"

The Lockser girl frowned also, "What is it? Do you not love me too?"

"No!" He answered way too quickly and too cutely. Dude, guys sometimes are just being cute without even trying. "Of course yes."

"So what's the problem?" Juvia asked in apprehension. She pulled back the dictionary and read it for herself.

"You misspelled. It says 'Ich liebi dick'. And that is really out of character of you, Juv." Unbesknown to everyone, Gray was apparently resisting his blushing. Once again, cute.

Juvia's eyebrows quickly parted, "Its an 'h'!"

"Look closer! Its 'k'!

"Fine!" Juvia studied it for a whole minute, her cheeks getting redder and redder each second. "It does say 'Ich liebi dick'…" Juvia muttered lowly, embarrassing yourself in front of your boyfriend is not cool at all. Even though he found it funny.

Awkward silence.

"So, want me to make you an omelet?"

She's so happy her mistake wasn't going to be the topic of the day. Because. Just because.

''

How to 'Tie' a Tie

At the guild, Juvia came holding a black tie. And tried it on Romeo, but she could not.

"Gray-sama, how do you do a tie?" She asked with a frown.

"You can't?" He questioned back, amused by her concentrating face.

"Juvia cannot," the Water Mage admitted, almost crying in process. It was Gray duty to save the guild from drowning.

"C'mere, I will show you how."

"Yeay!"

"First you pull the long one and put it in, up, around, and out. Just in and out, in out, slowly. Well, if you're an expert you can do this more faster"

By now, Juvia's face was as red as tomato, Cana was rolling on the floor laughing –she's gonna die from that level of laugh-, Mira fainted, Lucy, Levy, and Romeo blushed like school girls, Wendy –as innocent as she was- had no clue what was going on, Loki gave him a thumb up, Gajeel seemed like he gave no shit around him, and Erza was the real problem here.

"Gray! What do you mean?!"

"W-What? I didn't say anything!" He stuttered, no one survived the Titania's wrath. No _one._

"G-Gray-sama, there are kids here!" Juvia almost shouted as he pull the tie so hard that it choked Gray.

_An hour later…_

"What's wrong with 'in and out, in and out', Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked, still curious of the reason of Erza's previous anger towards the Ice Mage.

"Uhh, its, ugh, complicated," but the girl wasn't convinced. How can he explains that its almost like a 'Procedure' to do naughty things. "Ugh, for fuck's-"

"Gajeel! Words!" Levy, as the dutiful girlfriend as she was, warned the Iron Dragon-slayer.

"Ask Jellal, I ain't talking this with you," the black haired man snorted.

"Okay, thank you," the dark-blue haired girl thanked before she walked towards where the Heavenly Body Mage was sitting.

"Hey, Wendy," he greeted friendly.

"Hi, Jellal-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," he wasn't feeling good about this.

"Why did he say 'in and out, in and out'?"

Shoot.

Jellal spat out his tea, "Uhh…"

What should he say to her without corrupting her innocent mind?

"Wendy! I can answer your question!" Loki laughed. "You can associate this with some night activities-"

Oh shit.

''

I don't know how to imply some perverted thought, because… well, I'm not a pervert! I'm still 15, two months to go and I will be 16! I know, the Tie scene didn't make a sense. I don't know either._.

I made this at 07:07 on March 1st 2014! A month too early :)

Edited on 03/29/2014 00:10 am hahaha

Well, rocks or sucks, please review?

03/01/2014 ~NollyLvn


	3. Two: Nervous

I feel this shit almost anytime.

''

**Nervous**

''

If it weren't for the President, Juvia would never be this panic. As happy as she was, be a shame if she did a single mistake. There's no mistake forgiven here.

Happy, was the first feeling that spread from her heart, to every living cell in her. Not a second after, she was feeling like a shit. A deep, deep shit. What if she made a mistake? Would she get executed? And died in front of everyone?

Seems funny. She was the happiest and the most nervous girl alive. Well, you've felt like this at least once in your lifetime. The blue haired girl was going to pick up a glass of wine, but her shaking hand was in the way. She was sweating cold as well. That's a fatality.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Gray said, appearing out of a sudden, already standing beside her. Silently complimenting how she looked in that simple white summer dress.

"Hi, Gray-sama," the girl greeted her boyfriend. Only him who understands her so well, everybody else only smiled sweetly at her, but not this guy. She made a beautiful mistake by falling in love with him. A mistake that always makes her happy ever after for as long as she remembered.

Now that's not even makes sense.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling at her embarrassed face.

She hid her face in her hands, "No kidding."

"It's okay to be nervous, that's normal," the raven haired man reassured the girl, ruffling her well-arranged hair. "What's not in kind of normality is that to overcome it. And since you aren't normal to me, I expect no less from you." His grin got even wider that it almost break his face from seeing the uneasiness surely fading from her. "The _normal, _common, and cute Juvia Lockser? That ship sailed a long time ago."

The Lockser girl chuckled at this, "Is Juvia really _that _abnormal?"

"Far than abnormal, that's why everyone is unique in their own way," he quoted wisely, wow, nice one Fullbuster! Rarely sees you do that. But when Juvia didn't give any response, it was getting awkward for him.

"That's true," the girl agreed, causing some heat creeping its way in his face. All over his face was no difference than a tomato. The guy had been her boyfriend since three days ago, blushing was still a routine from the both sides here. "You are so irreplaceable."

"Oh Gray, here you are!" Lucy's voice shouted to him, followed by his frienemies; a pin- salmon, I mean, salmon haired idiot named Natsu, but he could be badass when he wanted, a metal-headed punk addressed as Gajeel, and a not-so-close-but-comfortable-to-be-around nakama Jellal, and the other girls, such as Levy, Erza, and Lisanna.

"Let's go, Juvia have to get ready for her performance!" The youngest Strauss gave a warning demand.

''

Unknown to the nine of them, she made a grave disaster by believing in his words.

The next three days, the whole University was boisterous about her wonderful performance. Those three days spent by Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal by running around in order to hide Juvia so they would not force her to sing again.

However, they gave up when the wanted blue haired girl showed up at the stage and sang a song by 'Ikimono Gatari - Blue Bird'.

Then out of random, Jellal said, "May happy fell upon us."

Like, what the hell, dude?

''

Ohh? Hello! I've been in Juvia's spot many times, uncountable even, but my best friends are always there for me ;)

Oh, dear reviewers, you don't know how much I treasure your kind reviews *cries* **XxlighterxX, siriuslight, Children of Light, BrigitteoO.**

I thanks you guys so much my mouth is bleeding!

Fuck, I know I'm being super late for this already. IM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ITS SHIT, NOT TO MENTION MY COMPUTER IS ALSO BROKEN! I'm glad I'm able to update now T.T

I know my story is suck by the way.


End file.
